Heavy Metal Lover
by AkiraDawn
Summary: It was one night and she was going to give it all she had to win this. She had all the boys behind her, including her own. She wouldn't be the only winner in this room tonight. Bartending pays off even in a place like this. Rated M!
1. Like You Own The Room

Heavy Metal Lover

I don't own Final Fantasy, it belongs to Square Enix

She had gone through the moves a million times in their living room. She had tried on at least twenty different outfits before picking this one. She had three shots in her and she kept going over and over the words in her head. It was obvious she was nervous as she stared in the cloudy and crudely hung mirror on the wood paneling. This joint was far from glamorous; unknown stains littered the old and dingy well-worn carpet. Lighting down here was poor and it stunk of cigarettes, sweat and occasional whiff of stale dumpster. Thank god it was for just this once.

"Hey, you got twenty-five minutes." Someone called to her from the top of the rickety, squeaky steps that lead toward the stage. She nodded and dumped her cheap makeup over the flimsy folding table in front of her. She took a deep nervous breath and leaned over, smearing foundation all over her face. She hurriedly blended it into her skin though she could hardly see what she was doing. She had a huge support base out there tonight; fifty in fact. It had been like pulling teeth to get Reeve and Tseng to be here. Reeve's initial comment when she pitched the idea was "can't I just give you ten gil now and be done with it?" Tseng's was "I do this for you, you file all the reports for me." Nonetheless, she was one of them so they both came to make certain she won it.

* * *

><p>"Hi. What are you drinking tonight? A beautiful and petite blonde asked as she wiped a damp cloth across the richly glossed counter.<p>

"Uhhh…bloody Mary, please." Tseng answered her. He looked over his shoulder to be damn certain that Reeve didn't give his seat up. Much like his superior and mentor, Reeve, he didn't want to be here any longer than he had to. He was only doing it for her and he knew Reno would be pissed as hell at him had he not been here. She and Reno was a serious thing going on nearly three years.

"Here you go. Wanna start a tab?" the blonde asked.

"Yeah…yeah that's probably a good idea. Thank you." She watched him take a sip.

"Oh my….wow! That's the best bloody Mary I've ever had. Seriously! The best." Tseng assured her. She laughed.

"Thank you. Always nice to hear."

"So, how often do they have these things?" Tseng asked squeezing the lemon wedge into the spicy concoction and stirring it around.

"What things?" the bartender asked.

"This…amateur night or whatever?" Tseng asked, clearly the inexperienced strip club patron.

"Last Friday of every month. It's always a killer money maker for me. We get a lot of action on amateur night. Tonight, the prize is1600 gil. So, you here for one of the girls or just here to get off?" she asked. Tseng laughed at her, turning red all over. He found himself suddenly uncomfortable as she leaned against the edge of the bar behind her.

"Well if you must know, I'm here because my friend's girlfriend is dancing tonight. It's a long story, but he insisted she enter. She's not hard to look at, and I would be a dead man had I not shown up tonight to support her. I must say, she's very popular at work. She didn't have any trouble at all getting people to come support her. That whole Shinra group over there is here for her." Tseng sighed. "I'm a part of that group."

"No fuckin' way! I knew that was a Shinra group, hell half those SOLDIER come in here all the time. I know all of 'em. Especially that Zack. I'm in the academy. Second year." She said excitedly. Tseng's face lit up.

"Are you serious! You're in the academy? Who's your advisor? What department are you going to apply to next year?" he asked polishing off the bloody Mary.

"My advisor right now is Lesley Kaldwall. I'm going to apply to Administrative Research next year. I don't know if they'll accept me for the training though." She stopped and looked at his empty glass. "You hit that pretty hard. You want another one?" she asked. Tseng was staring at her stupidly.

"Uh…..yeah….yeah. That…that'd be great." he finally said.

* * *

><p>She took a deep breath after putting the finishing touches on her heavy eyeliner. She dug around in what hadn't fallen out of her cluttered makeup bag looking for a lighter as she held a cigarette between her lips. After finally finding it, she lit her cigarette and took a long drag on it. The cloud of smoke that escaped her blocked the view of herself in the mirror. She closed her eyes and breathed in the sweet toxins.<p>

"Hey, we're getting' ready to start. You're third. What should we call you?" She spun around and faced the girl who had called to her.

"Cissnei." She answered untying her satin robe and throwing it into the bag at her feet. The girl smiled and eyed her.

"Nice body…Cissnei."

"Can I get a shot down here somewhere?" Cissnei asked puffing on her cigarette again.

"Yeah, there's a liquor cabinet around that corner." The girl pointed. Cissnei nodded and took off. One more long drag and she had spent her cigarette. She threw the butt away in a nearby trash can before painting her lips a deep purple. There wasn't much time now. She knew she needed to another shot before this thing started.

* * *

><p>"I'm Elena." The bartender introduced herself pushing another bloody Mary across the counter.<p>

"Tseng." He answered her squeezing yet another lemon wedge into the deep crimson. "I'm next in line….to be department director that is. I work for Administrative Research. I've been with the department for six years. And yes, yes it's tough to get in. I'll let you meet the director later. What are you grades like?"

"I have A's in everything. I have three Elite Emblems right now. I'm working on my fourth."

"Have you been on the range?" he asked taking a long drink.

"No, next semester though. SOLDIER candidates have had it this entire semester." She answered.

"Speaking of SOLDIER. You said you know Zack Fair. Do you know Zack or do you "know" Zack?" Tseng asked putting the air quotes around Zack the second time. Elena laughed.

"I know Zack….no air quotes. See that brunette bartender working that end of the bar?" Elena nodded that way. Tseng looked in the direction Elena nodded.

"Yeah?"

"She "knows" Zack…in fact, I walked in on her "knowing" him right here in this club." She said seeing as Tseng was halfway through a second bloody Mary. He shook his head.

"Zack's pure of heart and he'd always help a stranger…but he has a hell of a hard time keeping his pants zipped." Elena laughed at him and looked up at the stage behind Tseng. The music stopped and the emcee for the evening greeted the crowd.

"You better get back. They're getting ready to start and your girl's gonna dance soon." Elena said wiping the bar down again.

"Damn it….yeah. I need to get over there. Reeve is gonna kill me. And she's not _my_girl…I'll uh…I'll be back in a bit." Tseng hadn't expected himself to say something like that to a bartender...but this wasn't just a _bartender_.

"I'll save your seat, boss." Elena answered. That comment nearly made Tseng's heart stop. He couldn't wait to tell Reeve all about what he found nestled in the walls of this raunchy place. And speaking of Reeve….

* * *

><p>"Oh my god…where the hell have you been for fifteen minutes! Reno is lit and he has been showing me every stupid picture in his phone and narrating all of them! I'm gonna' have to kill him." Reeve complained. Tseng just looked at him.<p>

"Guess what I found working the bar here tonight?"

"I don't know Tseng, the holy grail?" Reeve said sarcastically as applause erupted from one side of the room. The emcee was announcing the order of dancers tonight.

"An academy student…with three Elite Emblems and working on a fourth."

"In this sleeze hole!" Reeve asked.

"I'm thinking the same thing. After Cissnei takes her…" Tseng was interrupted by the near deafening screams of Reno and the slew of SOLDIER who went wild when Cissnei's name was announced as being third to dance tonight. "….and I'm deaf…" it wasn't how Tseng intended to finish that sentence but shit now he couldn't hear and Reno was shaking the hell out of Reeve.

"He's so lit…I mean he is soooo lit." Reeve shook his head at Tseng. "What were you saying?"

"After we see a side of Cissnei we've never seen before, I'm going to go find out some more about the bartender. Wanna meet her?"

"Tseng, we both know it's not a half naked woman you'd fall for….the words elite emblem ties your stomach in knots if a woman says them. I'm begging you, don't take her home with you." Reeve said.

"Oh my god! You know I am not like that!" Tseng said rather appalled at Reeve.

"No, you're not. But not every woman tells you she has three elite emblems either. I know you. You'd rather here that than hear something uncouth. " Reeve reminded him.

She shook her hands frantically and wished to god she had a cigarette or another shot right now. She made Reno promise her he'd come meet her when she got off the stage. Her heart raced because they had started.

"You've never done this before have you?" a girl asked Cissnei.

"No….no I haven't." she admitted. The girl shrugged.

"This is my fifth time. Just remember…they're all drunk, lonely and horny." It was the most bitter of responses but the thing was… it wasn't necessarily true of the group Cissnei drug here with her tonight. The rest of the room yeah…but not her group. They had her back.

"Have you ever won it?" Cissnei asked trying to get her mind off the fact that in less than five minutes she would be taking her clothes off for a room full of strangers…and Reno. Right now she could freakin' kill him for talking her into this. The truth was, compared to a lot of the other regulars and amateurs here tonight Cissnei looked too wholesome and sweet. The other girls looked rather strung out, like they were hooked on something and as if they lead very hollow lives. Cissnei was too pretty to be here among them.

"Nah. The one that wins it…has to go out there and dance like she'd fuck every man in that room. I just kinda' go through the motions because I just want a few ones. I know I can't win it." Cissnei thought about that…

The one that wins it…has to go out there and dance like she'd fuck every man in that room…she shook her head.

"Let's do this." She said, her palms sweaty like never before.

"What are you dancing to?" she asked. Cissnei smiled.

"Heavy Metal Lover….Lady Gaga. Well, part of it anyway." She answered.

"Why that?"

"My boyfriend's a helicopter pilot for the Shinra company and most of those helicopters are rigged with really heavy artillery…we're talkin' shit that can blow a hole in the side of a mountain. One day we….kinda' had sex in one of the choppers and after the fact I said not bad heavy metal lover …aaaand here we are."

"Whoa…that's cool." The girl said. "Oh shit! I'm next. Good luck."

"Yeah…"Cissnei said.

"Three elite emblems? Okay, I'll be right back…" Reeve got up from his seat without saying another word.

"Tseng, Tseng, Tseng, Tseng…" Reno was wound up tighter than a toy monkey with those annoying clanging cymbals.

"Oh god…." Tseng mumbled under his breath.

"Here, here, here, here, here, here….take all these ones and when Cissnei gets like….all up in your face….you shove a wad of them in her thong and…"

"Noooooooo!" Tseng shoved Reno away from him. He wreaked of whiskey. Reno had already given Rude a wad of ones a fist thick.

"Zack Zack, Zack, Zack, Zack, Zack!" Reno pursued him next. They were good friends anyway and frankly, Zack would do anything Reno asked. It was strange because they hadn't exactly started out as friends. Reno had thought Zack was an idiot and Zack had thought Reno was a dumbass…but….they had one thing in common and _she_had been with Zack before she had ever gotten together with Reno. Had it not been for her, they would have never started playing cards in the training room, started drinking together on weekends, or texting each other the stupidest shit at the most random of times in the day. That had been nearly four and a half years ago. Reeve returned to his seat beside Tseng.

Shit, you weren't gone long." Tseng said watching Reeve chew away on crushed ice. It was a habit of Reeve's. He was constantly gnawing away at ice. He had a funny look on his face.

"Please know, that I love my Karen dearly when I say this but…holy….shit. It's the blonde, she's the academy student isn't she? I could tell by her arms. She has that look like she's been practicing with guns. I'm begging you…if you have a chance in hell…which you probably don't 'cause you're you…get really shitfaced and wreck that girl. Then please tell me about it on Monday." Reeve said patting Tseng's back.

"Oh my god….Reeve! Again….I'm not that kind of guy and you know that." Reeve didn't have a chance to respond because of the once again, near deafening cheers from Cissnei's standing ovation as she took the stage.

"Oooh god…." Reeve mumbled and held his head in his hand.

Cissnei could hardly see a thing in the room because of the lights on the stage all over her like an iridescent beast. Her heart was about to pound out of her chest as she heard her music.

"Oh shit…..oh shit….oh shit….oh shit….oh shit…." She repeated a million times to herself on the verge of hyperventilation. She realized that she was frozen here for what felt like an eternity. She knew she was just standing here but for how long she didn't have a frame of reference

"TAKE IT OFF BABY GIRL!" Reno's drunken voice snapped her out of her daze. Okay, okay, okay…..it was okay. She had rehearsed these moves a billion times….all she had to do…was do it….she took a deep breath of the cigarette smoke filled room. It was all she needed….even though she may have to kill Reno later for giving her a near heart attack over this.

Dance like you'd fuck in this room….or…something like that? Cissnei was so nervous she couldn't remember exactly what that girl said. Indeed, she was well rehearsed, her moves very polished and her first swing on the pole released all her inhibitions. That did it. That's what she needed. From up here on the front of this scratched up and well worn stage she could see Reno clearly.

Now…she could do this. Thank goodness for all that SOLDIER support Reno and Zack had rounded up. Each dancer had only three minutes and Cissnei was no exception. Rude had already had plenty to drink tonight but as he watched Cissnei he realized that she was owning the room. The way she molded her body into that pole, the way her cherry brunette hair played all over her shoulders, and the way her sequins danced in the pink light….it was magnificent. But what really got to him was the way she looked over her shoulder at her pilot with those smoky eyes of a vixen.

"Where the hell…did she learn to move her body like that?" Reeve asked Tseng.

"Underneath Reno. I'm sure she's had a lot of practice. Not to mention, Reno proudly announced a month ago that they put a pole in their apartment to get ready for this night." Tseng practically yelled at Reeve over all the noise. Cissnei played on that pole as if she had never had an apprehension in the world about this.

"Does Karen know where you are right now?" Tseng asked Reeve, referring to his wife.

"Sadly, she does. And even more sadly, Karen helped the girls with their homework, cooked dinner, took them to her mother's for the weekend and I'm…here…in this hell hole. Oooh…my….god…."Reeve said realizing that Cissnei had gotten all kinds of topless in the 3.2 seconds he had taken his eyes off her. He looked over at Tseng. "I…I can't look at her! I kenw this sweet, sweet girl when she was fourteen! She's half naked Tseng! What the hell do I do! And why the hell is Reno encouraging this!"

She made absolutely certain, that when did finally let her sequin bra top hit the floor, she was right over her loyal supporters. Cissnei could feel sweat all over her body and she was breathless. On top of that…she had no clue where she had let her assortment of clothes land on this stage. She let her hands stroke her body….it was time to wrap this up. There had to be at least a hundred gil laying around the stage with another thirty on her hips. She didn't break her ending pose as the last of her music faded away. The roar of the crowd spoke for itself. Cissnei felt even more nervous now that this was done. She clumsily scooped her money up as quickly as she could along with the clothes she could actually find. She blew all her Shinra boys one last kiss before disappearing from the stage. Once out of sight and down the rickety stairs, she let her head hit the paneling hard and melted into the dirty floor. She was shaking all over.

Reeve looked over at Tseng. "She sure as hell better not be late Monday morning."

"I'll be back." Tseng said looking over his shoulder.

"No! No! You can't leave me here with….oh…Reno's gone. Fine, but you won't be back." Reeve said.

"Why the hell do you say that!" Tseng defended himself.

"Because the last time you said I'll be back and a woman was involved you ended up in an eight month relationship." Reeve reminded him.

"Oh shut up. That is not at all how that happened!"

"Riiiight. Whatever." Reeve said.

* * *

><p>"Oh my god! Reno! Reno!" Cissnei had never ran that quickly toward him every before. He put his arms around her, lifting her off the floor. She squeezed the hell out of him. He wasn't back stage, he wasn't allowed there obviously. But he had me her in the darkened hallway that led to the backstage area.<p>

"You're the sexiest fuckin' woman in the whole damn world. Shit, you're shaking." He kissed her neck. She had nearly fallen on wobbly legs three times hurrying to this hallway from the dingy floor where she had slumped down.

"Did I do okay? Oh god, I thought I was gonna freak the fuck out." She pulled his lips into hers.

"Baby…you were fuckin' amazing." He held her tighter against him, feeling her body shake all over. "Are you cold or just….freakin' out?"

"A little of both." Cissnei admitted.

"Do you know what I have waiting for you at home?" Cissnei looked at him, excitement flooding her eyes.

"A Family size bag of cool ranch Doritos and a six pack of that beer that I love and you hate!"

"That's exactly right." Reno kissed her again. Cissnei held on to him tighter. He was good to her. Even as odd as this was, throwing your girlfriend before a room full of strangers….he was good to her.

* * *

><p>"See, I told you I'd save your seat, boss." Elena said sliding another bloody Mary toward Tseng. He smiled.<p>

"No, no. I think you misunderstood. I'm not over the department. It's my superior Ree…." Elena cut him off.

"No, I think _you_misunderstood. See, when I'm on this side of the counter and you're on that side…you're the boss." Elena paused and stared at him for a moment. "I knew you'd order that." She said backing away from the counter. "She did good…she did real good. She just might win it."

"Huh?" Tseng said a bit stupidly. He was still hung up on the fact that he was the boss.

"You're girl…she just might win it. She had that crowd goin' and not just you Shinra boys. Tseng smiled and took a long drink.

"She's not _my_ girl…she just works with me." He downed the rest of it much faster than he should have. Elena laughed.

"You seem to really want to get that point across." Tseng tugged on the collar of his shirt even though it wasn't at all tight.

"Have you ever done that before?" Elena's eyes grew wide.

"What amateur night! Oh hell no! I'm not…I don't know…I'm not…" She didn't get a chance to finish her sentence.

"How old are you?" It was official…the third bloody Mary was taking effect. She smiled.

"Why does that matter?"

"I won't lie…I'd…like to take you out sometime. Maybe take you to the range and let you shoot or….you know whatever. But if you tell you me you're….like nineteen…I'll feel very creepy right now."

"How old do you think I look?" she asked. Tseng scoffed at her. Now, he was completely embarrassed.

"I….I…..think you look nineteen and I think I should be leaving now." Elena leaned forward, putting her elbows on the bar. Tseng couldn't keep his eyes out of the v in her shirt.

"I'm twenty-four." She said. Tseng's expression completely changed.

* * *

><p>"There ya go…all set. Are ya' ready to go set with everyone until the other dancers finish?" Reno asked Cissnei. He had waited on her while she got herself presentable and calmed down. She put her arms around him.<p>

"I made one hundred seventy-five gil with that little act. Even if I don't win it…I still won it. And yes, I'm ready to go out there and I want you to take this and get me somethin' strong to drink."

"Hell yeah! I'll have somethin' with ya' baby. I like your robe. You're sexy as hell, ya know that?" Reno kissed her again, deeply and longingly.

"Oh, I know it." Cissnei said all smiles. Reno grabbed her hand and lead her out of the hallway and into the crowded room.

"Zack and the other SOLDIER are dyin' to see you. You're gonna have to pass out like a hundred hugs."

"How did Reeve and Tseng do? All they did last week was complain about tonight."

"To hell if I know. My eyes were on you. Ask Rude. But kiss me first." Reno said pulling her around and picking her up off the floor. Reno had been right. The eruption from Zack and his crew could have shaken the floorboards as Reno dumped Cissnei onto Zack's lap.

"Look, Reno! I can't stay here a minute longer. I just know Karen is worried about me. I want to have a cup of tea and go to bed. I hope Cissnei wins and I'll see you both Monday morning." Reeve said just itching to make an escape.

"Awww, Reeve you are no fun at all!"

"Of course I'm not Reno! It's a quarter 'til one, I'm tired and I don't go to strip clubs! I'm gonna go home wreaking of smoke and…god only knows what else. Goodbye." He really wanted to talk to Tseng again before he left. He figured he'd just send him a text later.


	2. A Place Like This

"I'm twenty-six. What time do you get off tonight?" Tseng asked. He had stopped drinking. He thought it was for the best since he actually wanted to talk logically to this beautiful woman.

"Two." She answered still leaning over on the counter.

"Then maybe…like…when you get off…you'd maybe go grab something to eat with me? I mean, I'd normally ask you if you wanted to get a drink but…god, that's the last thing you wanna' do and…shit, I'm rambling." Elena leaned closer to him, something she typically never…..ever did with any of her customers. But this was a Shinra man…a Shinra man who was on his way in the company.

"Okay." She answered. "Will you uh…really take me to the range sometime?" she asked with a twinkle in her eye.

"Yeah…yeah, I'll take you. I'll take you tomorrow. I'll take you to breakfast and I'll take you to the range." He answered her. Elena smirked.

"Will you now?" he didn't catch it…but she certainly did.

"What's somebody like you doing in a place like this anyway?" he asked of her.

"I could ask the same of you."

"The truth is, I used to work a bar here in Wall Market but the place changed hands. A lot of my customers left and so did my tips. There was an opening here and though I was a bit scared about it; it's worked out. I make good money here. Now as for you, you've never been in a strip club in your life have you?"

"No." Tseng laughed.

"You've never taken a woman home with you before…have you?" she pressed on.

"No…wait….what?" Tseng just now caught himself.

"Well, boss…tactics class teaches us to listen very carefully…catch the suspect in a slip of the tongue. You said you'd take me to breakfast and take me to the range tomorrow. That would imply that I was spending the night with you." She hadn't budged from her spot. Tseng looked as if he had just been hit by a truck.

* * *

><p>"Okay, okay, okay…this shot is to me winning this bitch!" Cissnei yelled looking behind Zack at Rude Reno and a handful of other SOLDIER. She was straddled over Zack's lap while Reno and Rude kept the shots coming. They had already taken four just since Reno had dumped Cissnei onto Zack. Cissnei swallowed it down and slung her arms around Zack. "Ooooh Zack Fair, I love ya' baby!"<p>

"Your boyfriend is right behind me, you know?"

"I know that! I'm fuckin' him tonight, not you!" Cissnei reminded him.

"You let me know if you change your mind." Zack told her.

"Zack, shut up! You're such a dumb ass. I'M NOT GONNA FUCKIN' SLEEP WITH YOU!" Cissnei poked the hell out of him.

"Oh my god…you're drunk. You're not even like….a little tipsy….you're DRUNK, girl."

'You can change your mind, ya' know?" Zack reminded her.

"Zack….Fair…shut…the fuck…up…you know you're gonna go home with some hoe anyway."

"You are so mean to me…and I'm so NOT going to do that!" Zack insisted.

"Whatever….god only knows you'll get laid tonight. Of course…so will I. The difference? I'll be getting laid by the sexiest man ALIVE! Now you….you'll get whatever the hell is willing to spread it's legs for you." Cissnei kissed Zacks' cheek.

"What, do you just freakin' hate me! Zack insisted. "I have standards ya' know!"

"Oh, Zack. I just love you. Okay, give me to my boyfriend now." Cissnei said reaching her arms out toward Reno.

"Here, take this. It wants you." Zack said handing Cissnei over to Reno.

* * *

><p>He hadn't said anything for what seemed like a good while. "Listen, boss…the thing is…I'm not goin' home with you." Elena laughed.<p>

"Well, yeah…yeah…yeah…I mean…yeah…I'm not that…" Tseng stumbled over his words.

"You're goin' home with me." She said cutting Tseng off. He looked at her unexpectedly. That was the last thing he had anticipated her to say. She wiped the counter off again. "It's just like the song says…I'm flirting with my eyes, wanna leave with you tonight… You're attracted to me, boss…and frankly I can't enough of you. You're terribly exciting. I want nothing more than to get done with my shift, get something to eat with you and crash at my place." She stopped there, her eyes burning into his.

"Wow….a woman's…never…said something like that to me…" he muttered wondering if he should tell her what was going through his mind.

"You want to kiss me. I want to kiss you. I'm sure you wouldn't exactly mind if I got a little naked in my apartment. Oh…and one other thing, boss…" she looked both ways to make sure the other bartender wasn't watching her or that no one could hear her. "…I'm a virgin…." She said very quietly. Elena backed away and took out a wad of bills in her apron, flipping through them to count her tips from the evening.

"Wh….wh…..whaaa…..wh…..WHAT!" he asked her beyond shocked.

"That doesn't bother you does it? It's not a problem, right?" She continued counting her tips. Tseng swallowed hard.

"No….no it's….it's definitely….not….a…problem." Tseng could feel himself sweating. "…but….you're….you're…I don't get it…you're… twenty-four and…and… god…" Tseng shook his head. "… a beautiful academy student." He covered his face with his hands. Elena laughed.

"It's taking everything in your power to keep your eyes above my chin." Elena said shoving the money in her apron again and leaning forward on the counter. She hadn't counted all of it. "Why did you call me an academy student and not a bartender?"

"Because that's what you are…you're an academy student. This….this is just something you do before you make it in the Shinra company. And forgive me for saying but…now all I can think about is…." Tseng stopped. She smiled. "Hey would uh…would you care if I ran home real quick and got a change of clothes when we leave tonight? I really need to get this cigarette stench off of me. I only live three train stops away."

* * *

><p>"I don't care. Tell you what…" she spun around and pulled a piece of paper off of a tablet. Here's my cell. I wouldn't mind changing out of these cigarette soaked clothes before we go eat myself. You call me when you're ready." She handed over her number to Tseng. "You better get back to your group. They're announcing the winner in ten minutes. I clock out in fifteen.<p>

"Do you have another cigarette?" Cissnei asked of Reno.

"That was my last one, baby. There's another carton at home. He kissed her. It was a habit that she and Reno had tried to kick three times. They both could burn through a pack a day. They tried their best to curb the habit while at work. Reeve knew they both smoked and he hated it with a passion.

"You have to cheer for me if I win this thing." Cissnei said putting her head on his shoulder.

"Hey, hey, hey! Don't talk like that….WHEN you win Cissnei! You were the best damn thing that took that pole tonight!" Reno said kissing her again. He may have been a little biased, since this was his girlfriend and all. The truth was though, Cissnei was quite sexy. She had a beautiful body and she had an excellent chance of taking home the cash tonight.

"Oh my god! Where the HELL have you been!" Rude demanded of Tseng. "What the fuck man, you're all…why are you sweatin' like that?"

"Uh…it's nothin'. It's just….god it's so hot in here." He unbuttoned another button on his shirt.

"Man, I have never seen you look this nervous. What's up with you?" Rude yelled at him.

"I'm just really nervous for Cissnei. I want her to…you know…win and stuff." Tseng said.

"Yeah….yeah I know what you mean." Rude answered him. The emcee took the center of the stage and made some opening remarks. He requested all the amateur dancers to take the stage with him. It was that time of the night when the crowd chose the winner by show of applause. There were twelve dancers up there. It didn't take long for three of them to be eliminated. Tseng didn't pay attention to anything that was going on. He kept glancing over his shoulder. She was waiting on a group of four girls at the bar. He laughed to himself. He knew she wouldn't get any decent tips from that group. He didn't even realize that two more amateur dancers were eliminated.

"The noise that erupted around him was insanely loud. So much so in fact, that Tseng stepped back away from the Shinra crowd. Cissnei threw her hands in the air delightedly hoping so much that she would win tonight.

"Hey, what are you doin' after we leave here? Come to Reno and Cissnei's place with us. We're all gonna' go over there and drink our asses off. I'm pretty sure Cissnei and Reno are gonna' get out some coke. You know how they are." Rude asked Tseng loudly over the uproar caused by Zack and his friends.

"No, no, no….no. I…I'm goin' to bed…I'm going straight home and going to bed. I'm exhausted and I need to get to bed." Tseng answered him nervously. Rude gave him a funny look.

"You….are a terrible liar. What are you _really_doing after we leave?" Rude pressed onward. Tseng rubbed his fingers over his forehead.

"I'm goin' out with….holy shit…she just won it. She….she….she just fuckin' won this thing. Our sweet, sweet Cissnei just…just made 1600 gil for takin' her clothes off." Thank god her victory served as a convenient distraction.

"Oh my god….she….CISSNEEEEEEEI! WOOOOOOOOOOO!" Rude turned around and yelled at her.

Cissnei felt her legs go weak. This seriously just happened….she just won amateur night. She had her mouth buried in her hands as she turned and looked to the adoring fans she had drug with her here tonight. She took the mike from the emcee.

"Holy shit…wow….um….ooooh my god." She began. Someone in the audience not affiliated with Shinra crowd yelled for an encore. "Oh no, no baby. Any more peep shows are saved for my red head." She remarked. Naturally, that sent Reno over the edge with accolade. "Reno, I'm gonna' take you home and work you the hell over." It sent the crowd going crazy. Zack leaned over and threw his arms around Reno.

"I love you man! I wish I were you!" Zack slurred at him.

"Damn girl…" Elena leaned over on the bar and watched the stage carefully. She smiled all over. "You deserve it…" She was talking to herself but she didn't care.

"Okay, this is all great that she won…I gotta' go." Tseng said quickly and started to walk away but Rude stopped him.

"No, hold on. Where are you going in such a hurry?" Rude insisted swallowing the last of his drink.

"I just…I gotta' go. I'll talk to you later." Tseng patted Rude's shoulder and got away from there as quickly as he could.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Zack!" Reno yelled at him. Zack walked over to Reno. "Here, meet us at our place in like twenty minutes, yeah?" Reno threw his keys at Zack.

"You got it." Zack said taking Reno's keys. "Should I pick up anything?"

"Oh! Shit! Yes! Um…stop and get some stuff to drink, both alcoholic and non. Here…get some food too. And thanks!" Reno said patting him on the back.

"Okay, I'll see you two in a few." And with Zack and a handful of his friends left.

* * *

><p>"I'm ready to go, boss. I'll walk to the station with you. I live one stop away." Elena said. It was only now that she had stepped around the bar that Tseng saw her from the waist down…she was pure perfection. She followed Tseng through the crowd and to the front door. She was relieved to be outside. "Oh my god, now I can talk to you without yellin' my lungs out. It's a nice evening." Elena observed. The fumes and noise in Wall Market were horrible. It always wreaked of garbage and muck. It was crowded, unsafe, and poorly lit. Tseng couldn't believe it when Elena actually referred to this as a nice evening.<p>

"You know, someone like you shouldn't be in a place like this. Wall Market….it's full of sleezy joints and…my god the whorehouse is like right down there. The only people that come down here are…I don't know, perverts and…even bigger perverts." Tseng said.

"You're one to talk. You're down here." Elena said smiling all over.

"No! No! No! I….I told you. I'm not that kind of…" Tseng tried to defend himself but Elena stopped him. She laughed wildly.

"Relax, boss. I'm just bein' a tease." She shoved on his shoulder. "You've told me a million times that you're not that kinda' guy and I totally get that."

"I thought you only called me boss when you're behind the bar?" he asked.

"I don't know…I kinda' like it. And I know! I know! You're not 'the boss'…but I'll still let you be the boss of me." Her eyes sparkled. Tseng had to change the subject immediately or he thought he may explode.

"Do you walk to this train station alone every night you work?" Tseng said as he pulled on the collar of his shirt after what she had just said.

"Yeah, why?"

"It's just so unsafe for a beautiful woman like you." Tseng told her candidly. Elena shrugged her shoulders.

"I guess it's just whatever you get used it. I've been workin' down here for…like…five years and nothin' has ever happened." They approached the long staircase to the train station. "Come on, if we hurry we can catch the next train." Elena said scurrying up the stairs. The trains ran every fifteen minutes. Tseng hurried up the stairs behind her. They would be able to board if they could get to the platform within the next two minutes. Once on the platform, they dodged the sparsely populated area to head toward an open car. "The back car is always open." She said hurrying down the platform to the back of the train. They had made it with time to spare before the doors closed.

"Next stop Sector 4 station. Arrival time 2:35 AM." The train's automated system announced. The tone signaled that the doors were closing and the train would begin it's climb above the plate.

"That's my stop. I'll meet you at the station when you call me?" Elena asked holding onto the overhead bar.

"Yeah. I won't be long, I promise and I'm sorry that I need to do this it's just…" Tseng sighed. "I'm a clean person and…" Elena stopped him.

"You talk a lot when you're nervous, boss. Why do I make you so nervous?" Elena asked swaying with the motions of the train as it sped along it's track.

"Everything about you makes me nervous." Tseng admitted.

"You should relax. I'm just like any other woman going through the academy hoping to make it into the Shinra ranks."

"Yeah, except you're not just…any woman in the academy. You're smart and very seductive. And…oh my god! I never paid my tab to you!" Tseng said reaching for his wallet quickly. Elena reached out and put her hand over his.

"No…come here." Elena leaned forward and pressed her lips into his. "Now how nervous are you?" she asked, leaving Tseng in a state of pure incoherence. Her stop was coming up in just a few minutes.


	3. Cocaine

I should warn you, there is a lot of scene jumping around in the next two chapters

* * *

><p>"Okay, honey. These are for you and me." Cissnei said shoving a mirror with two lines of cocaine in front of Zack. "I go first 'cause I got naked-er than you did tonight." Cissnei said shoving her face into the white powder. "Here, now you go…" Cissnei said pushing the mirror closer to him and holding her head back.<p>

"My god! You snorted that like it…like it was…well I can't think of anything but damn!"

"I have to keep up with Reno! He's had two lines!" Cissnei said still holding her head back. "Angeal, Reno's cutting your line right now."

"You two do too much blow. I can tell by the way you two just….suck it up like it's sugar." Angeal said.

"We don't do _that_ much!" Reno insisted.

"It's true they don't do_that_ much." Rude reassured Angeal. "But I will say, they're on the verge of forming a habit."

"Hey, Angeal…Angeal…have you ever fucked a girl when you're trippin' on this shit and she's trippin' on this shit?" Reno asked with his head back on the couch, cigarette in hand.

"Never." He answered, taking the mirror from Zack. Cissnei laughed stupidly.

"Oh Angeal…you have no fuckin' clue…"

"Then you, my man…have no idea what the hell you're missin' out on. You'd go on a cocaine binge too if you only knew what we've done." Cissnei said waving a finger back and forth between he and Cissnei.

"Where's Tseng? Why the hell didn't he come over here? Who talked to him last?" Cissnei asked lighting a cigarette and leaning over against Reno.

"Let's see. He hates cigarette smoke, he hates drugs, and frankly I'm suspicious about what he's doing right now. I don't think he went home but I don't have the slightest where he is."

"Shit, I need another line." Cissnei said wiggling her nose and wiping it on the back of her arm. "I also need….some music. Reno cut me another line. I gotta get my theme song…"

"Oh god, you and your theme song." Rude shook his head.

"So, what? You just tell your boyfriend you want a line and poof! You get one?" Zack asked her.

"That's exactly how it works." Cissnei answered him.

"Zack, she could tell Reno to go buy her the world and he'd do it." Rude said whispered. Zack laughed at him.

"Alright…my theme song!" Cissnei said happily as she joined Reno again. She threw her arms around him when she saw the sweet, white, toxic powder cut into a perfect line before her. "Thank you. I need a cigarette and a…my beer and…those Doritos to go with this. Zack, give me all that stuff I just mentioned." Cissnei demanded pointing to the side of the TV stand beside Reno.

"Oh my god, how much poison are you gonna put into yourself tonight?" Zack asked her handing her everything she requested.

"Reno's the only poison I'll be having tonight, stupid." She answered him before inhaling the line in one swift motion. She slapped the bottom of the pack of cigarettes against her palm repeatedly.

"Rude, come on…here. Do this line." Reno said cutting another line of snow on the small mirror.

"No! You know I get all touchy feely when I've had too much blow and too much to drink." Rude defended himself.

"So? I'm…" Cissnei paused to light her cigarette. "….you can stay here tonight and I know you won't be touching and feeling all over anyone in this room."

"Is my face supposed to feel hot and numb?" Zack asked.

"Yes." Reno answered him. "You've never had a line of coke?" Reno was surprised.

"No!" Zack reminded him, taking one of Cissnei's beers from her little personal six pack.

"Oh my god! What…the…hell! No! Those are mine….bitch! You want somethin' to drink, Rude will get it for you." Cissnei said twisting the lid off one of her beers.

"How did I just…become your personal slave, Cissnei?" Rude asked getting up from the floor beside Zack.

"It's because you love me so much. And because I took my clothes off tonight. That's my excuse for any ridiculous demand I have between now and tomorrow. Angeal, you're too quiet and stop picturing me naked!" he laughed at her while Rude slipped into the kitchen to make Zack something to drink.

"I am so not picturing you naked! I am quiet though. Does cocaine do that?"

"No! You wait. In fifteen minutes me and Reno will not be able to shut the hell up and you three will be as equally talkie."

"Seriously, you don't understand, Me and Cissnei get goin' on this stuff and Rude can never shut us the fuck up."

"He's right! God, one night these two would not shut up about some stupid ass show on the nature channel. I had to listen to them analyze a praying mantis for an hour!" Rude said handing over a drink to Zack. "I'm so sorry Angeal, I didn't even ask if you wanted something."

"I'm good man, I'm good." Angeal assured him.

"You didn't _have_ to listen…you chose to because you were so drunk that we feared you couldn't even make it to the train station to get home!" Reno reminded him.

"Exactly! I was hostage here with you two and the damn praying mantis!" Rude complained.

"One time, I saw a show about fish and uh…fish stuff…happened." Zack said out of nowhere.

"Oh my god…you fuckin' trippin', baby!" Cissnei said finishing her cigarette.

"Does he get jealous at all when you call him that?" Angeal asked of Cissnei. It was a good question actually.

"No…" she blew a puff of smoke in front of her. "…'cause I call him daddy." She said the last part as seductively as she could even though she had never EVER called him that in all the time she had been with Reno. Zack laughed stupidly at her. "God, give him another line so he'll really be goin'." Cissnei reached for the razor blade. "On second thought, you cut it. You cut a good line." She handed the blade to Reno.

"No! No! I shouldn't do another one." He insisted.

"Yes! Now, Reno's gonna cut you a line and you better shove it up your nose or I'll shove it up your ass." Cissnei said picking up her beer.

* * *

><p>Her smile could have set the world on fire. "Did I not tell you this was the best place to get noodles at nearly 3:00 in the morning? I bring my books down here a lot, order a bowl of vegetable lo mein and study. I just like it here I guess. Midterms are coming up soon."<p>

"What classes are you taking this semester?" Tseng asked her.

"Um…practical law II, tactics II, Urban development I just because I couldn't get into the section I wanted last semester, Field Training and firearms III."

"How did you get into Field Training? That's an upper level course."

"I tested in. Someone dropped the class at the last minute and Kaldwell suggested I take the entrance test and so I did aaand they took me."

"What was your score?" Tseng asked mixing his noodles around.

"185." Elena answered. He stared at her like an overly-excited fourteen-year-old boy.

"What?" she asked.

"Do you realize a perfect score on that test is 200? That's amazing." Tseng complimented her. Elena turned a bit pink.

"Thanks…thanks…I uh…I studied for it and all. Probably not at much as I could have." Elena said finishing off her noodles.

"So what is it? Why do you want to apply to administrative research?" Tseng would have never admitted it, but he was smitten right now. Elena sighed dreamily and shot her big brown eyes toward the ceiling fan over the counter in this sparsely populated place.

"It's the thrill. You know…spying, espionage, conspiracy, undercover orders…helicopters. Workin' for Shinra himself. A job that…makes you get up in morning and wonder whether or not you'll need a bulletproof vest to get you through the day. Ever been shot at, boss?" It was as if Tseng hadn't heard a word she said. "Boss?" she repeated.

"Huh? Oh…yeah….yeah I've…I've been shot at." He answered her.

"How about we get the check, go back to my place, and you tell me all about it." Her words were more intoxicating than a hundred bloody Mary's.

"Yeah…yeah let's…let's do that." Tseng said as calmly as he could.

* * *

><p>Zack was practically laying over Angeal's lap in a fit of laughter.<p>

"I've never seen anyone have that reaction after only a couple lines! Look at him! You'd think he had smoked a joint or somethin'." Reno said with one arm around Cissnei. He could easily hold on to her and light a cigarette with his other hand.

"How long are you….Zackary! Get the hell out of my lap!" Angeal said shoving Zack away from him. Zack was in a half ball on the floor.

"Shit…he's fucked. Give him something else to drink or another line!" Cissnei insisted.

"What are you going to do with this pole now?" Rude asked looking over at the pole that was near the stairway to the lower part of their apartment.

"Rude…." Reno took a long drag on his cigarette. "…if you can figure out how the fuck to get that thing down without tearin' a freakin' hole in the ceiling…you go for it. Otherwise…it's stayin' there and we lose out security deposit." Reno admitted.

"We got it up…and now it won't come down." Cissnei said.

"I had that problem once…" Zack said drying the tears in his eyes form all the laughter.

"ZACK! Shut the fuck up! Shut the…oh my god….you only WISH you had that problem! I've fucked you Zack! I've fucked you…sooooo many times! And though you're good at what cha' do. You do NOT have that problem!" Cissnei said practically flying off the couch at him. Angeal thought this was hilarious.

"That reminds me….and you know what tis reminds me of…" Rude said pointing at Cissnei.

"Yeeeeessss. Okay, now I'm gonna' have to stand up and re-enact that afternoon." Cissnei said standing up. She was preparing to do the Reeve safe sex speech that Reeve gave her when he found out she was seeing Zack Fair during the time when she and him were still young academy students. Reeve had barely taken over as Director and Cissnei hadn't even been promoted to the department yet…

* * *

><p>"Do you live alone?" Tseng asked following Elena into her apartment. Everything was so neat…so clean. Just the way he liked it.<p>

"Yeah." She said turning on a lamp just inside the door. It cast a faint yellow glow over her room. "Thanks for dinner." She said throwing her keys on a nearby table and taking her shoes off.

"Believe me, it's my pleasure." Tseng assured her, doing the same.

"You don't have to just stand there with that bag. Go ahead, put it wherever you want back there." Elena pointed as she walked into her kitchen.

"Yeah, yeah…ok…" He did as she instructed him. There was a lamp on in her bedroom as well. He could feel his pulse race. There was an empty wine glass on the nightstand and an open book. He couldn't help but be a little nosey and see what she was reading. There was a diagram of a MK-802…one of Shinra's early model handheld guns. He noticed she had parts highlighted and some notes made in the margin. She had several pages in the book flagged. Tseng suddenly felt overwhelmingly nervous. Was this seriously real? A woman with an academy purchased text book open on her night stand and an immaculate apartment? So immaculate in fact, he feared sitting his bag down somewhere would make it ridiculously out of place. Nonetheless, he laid his things down on the opposite side of her dresser near her closet then laid his phone, wallet and keys on her vacant night stand on the opposite side of her bed. Those actions made him weak: it was the ultimate sign that he was staying here tonight…with her…under these covers…her skin against his…her sweet, sweet virginal skin against….

Tseng snapped out of it and quickly returned to where he had come from. "Um…you have…you have a very nice place here."

"Thank you. Ginger ale?" Elena offered.

"Thanks. What are you studying here?" Tseng asked looking over her couch onto the coffee table where she had several books opened. Elena turned the kitchen light out and plopped down on her couch. She motioned for Tseng to join her.

"It's for the practical law midterm. I have to know it because it's cumulative on…" Elena laughed. "What the hell am I saying. You already know it's a cumulative final. You did this once." Elena was embarrassed, rambling on about something that Tseng obviously had plenty of knowledge about. He leaned forward and picked up one of her books.

"Okay, tell me the three protocols for indicting a person of interest." He asked of her.

"Report to department head. Secure the person of interest in isolation and ensure person is under surveillance." Elena answered.

"Is it legal or ethical to release an informant who has failed to provide information after twenty-four hours of detainment?" Tseng asked. He moved in closer to her.

"A detainee, by law, cannot be released from company property until all information has been acquired. However, if the detainee poses a low risk to company motives the pursuer believes that the informant has exhibited unsuspicious behavior after a 24-hour observation period. The pursuer can then, ethically release the detainee after tagging their ID as having been a person of interest to the Shinra company."

"Nice, very nice. Verbatim, in fact." Tseng flipped a couple pages. "Under what circumstances must misconduct be covered?"

"Oh shit…" Elena laughed. "Uuhhh….okay….in the event a mission or assignment unknowingly makes the Shinra company responsible for damages….in the even a Shinra employee abandons or abuses company orders…uhhhh…" Elena leaned her head on Tseng's shoulder, inhaling the sweet and somewhat spicy scent on him.

"You can't look!" he laughed at her seeing as obviously, this was a divine way to get up against him and try to see the rest of the answers to that one.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I can never remember the other two. She let her hand play lightly over his. Tseng could feel a wave of heat rush through his body. He toyed with her fingers until his were interlaced with hers.

"Okay…okay…let's try….stop looking!" Tseng moved the book away from her and put his head against hers. "Here we go…Name the two types of order execution exceptions."

"One…failure to reach a target in proposed time frame and two…failure to find necessary or adequate personnel." Elena answered.

"You're good at this." Tseng assured her. His lips were buried in soft blonde hair. Elena slinked her hand over the back of his after wiggling her fingers free.

"I'm good at a few things." Elena whispered before pushing herself closer to him. "Ask me something else."

"What year was the Shinra company founded?" Tseng did the unthinkable and kissed the top of her head.

"Mako energy research began in 1937…the company first broke ground in 1943 with a single building constructed in north Midgar. It's employees were solely researching the effects of Mako energy efficiency on a theoretical city built on a plate." She answered.

"It's obvious to me…that you'd be dedicated to the company." He kissed the top of her head again, working his way toward her temple. He put her book on the floor beside the couch. Elena shifted her body around until she had a hand on his cheek and her lips against him. When she had kissed him earlier, it was simply a quick tease of what was to come. Her kiss was deep, passionate and hungry for him. Tseng pulled her over onto his lap, her knees on either side of his thighs and the weight of her body resting in to him. He sighed heavily and let eager hands rub her back and down to her hips. His tongue collided with hers and Elena dug her fingers into coal black hair. Elena barely pulled her lips away from his, blonde hair tossed around her shoulders.

* * *

><p>My utmost apologies for typos and the like. I didn't proofread closely.<p> 


	4. Touched for the Very First Time

"I need another drink!" Cissnei proclaimed. The fact that she was upside down on their couch posed a problem in taking her seriously. The last thing on earth she needed…was another drink…or another line.

"I…I really need to take this shirt off." Angeal said.

"You're such a lightweight!" Rude said. "Reno and Cissnei have each had three lines and a light fourth one….you've had two!"

"How can your tiny little body handle all that cocaine?" Zack asked of Cissnei.

"Oh Zack….this body can handle a lot of things."

"Hey, you two know you can stay here tonight if you want?" Reno reminded Angeal and Zack.

"What they can stay and I can't?" Rude interrupted.

"Rude, for god's sake our extra room is pretty much yours, stupid!" Cissnei said.

"I am here a lot." Rude thought about that a moment.

"You can stay downstairs." Reno said.

"I appreciate the offer and even though I am…fucked as hell, I need to…"

"Shut up! If you're fucked, you're staying here." Reno insisted. "Cissnei will make you a lovely place to sleep on the couch and on the floor down there. "Though you should know. That door down there out the back has a busted lock. The landlord hasn't fixed it. We've never had a problem though."

"Geez, RUDE…I wonder how that happened!" Cissnei pointed at him.

"I didn't mean to shoot your door!" Rude defended himself.

"How the fuck did you shoot their door out?" Zack asked reaching for a cigarette. He didn't smoke. He had never smoked. In fact, he barely knew how to light this cigarette.

"I was cleaning a handgun downstairs and I had it pointed toward the door. There was a bullet in the barrel and I was careless aaaand it busted their lock all to hell."

"You work with guns every single fucking day! How could you do that!" Zack demanded.

"It has taken everything in my power to NOT ask myself that very question." Rude answered him.

* * *

><p>"Come on…" Elena whispered, taking his hand and turning out the lamp near the door. Her apartment was dark with the exception of the dimly burning lamp in her bedroom. Elena grabbed the perfectly arranged pillows on her bed and slung them along with the matching comforter to the floor. She reached her hands up to Tseng's shoulders, pulling him down to her goose down paradise. She moaned as Tseng's lips caressed any part of her skin that he could catch as Elena pulled her body backwards onto her bed. He didn't want to put his body onto her for at one, of many, reasons but he couldn't resist doing so and clearly she wanted him to. It would be a contest of who could get the most clothes off the soonest. Tseng tugged on Elena as he shifted her on top of him. He had managed to push himself into a sitting position and strip her from the waist up, leaving her in her pink lace bra. She rocked her body painfully on his lap.<p>

"God, I've thought about you…doin' that…on me…for….like an hour."

"How about like this?" Elena asked pulling the paper thin lace from her breasts.

"Oooh shhhhiiit….."

"Like what you see, huh?" She reached for Tseng's hands and put them on her chest. She loved seeing his so desperate for her.

"You're so soft…" his voice could hardly be heard.

"And you…are so hard." Her voice was just as soft.

* * *

><p>"Rude! Stop laughing! You wanted to be the damn banker! Now, I passed go! Give me my two hundred NOW!" Cissnei demanded of him. Rude just laughed harder as she inhaled another gram of cocaine up her nose. "Fine, fine! You are…a horrible banker!" Cissnei shoved Rude over and took her two hundred for passing go. "And sell me St. James place!"<p>

"I already own St. James place. And you're not even on that spot on the board!" Angeal was just as tickled as Rude was.

"No, you don't own it." Cissnei passed the mirror to Reno.

"Yes! Yes I do!" Angeal showed her his property card.

"Well, you…you know what Angeal Hewley! ITS MINE NOW!" Cissnei swiped it from him.

"I'm drawing a card." Zack insisted even though it was Reno's turn. "It says….Zack get's all of Reno's money." Zack reached across the board and took everything Reno had. He was too busy holding his head back.

"Rude! Damn it! I'M THE NEW BANKER!" Cissnei ripped the money tray away from him. "Zack, you have been demoted from the steamboat to the old shoe." Cissnei said switching his piece on the board.

"I hate the shoe!" Zack said.

"I know…" she answered him.

"Dude, this…is so not how you play Monopoly." Reno said finally pulling his head up and sniffing repeatedly. "Rude…you….are fucked, my man."

* * *

><p>She let her hands drift over his bare chest. She wanted her tongue all over him but not with is body looming over her like this. "Hold on…we're gonna' do this the right way." Tseng said pushing himself up.<p>

"You're arms are strong." Elena watched him in the darkness.

"I'm glad you think so. That's what happens when you spend enough time handling guns."

"You brought a condom? That's what you're getting? Elena asked, seeing now exactly what he was up to.

"Of course. I'm not irresponsible." He promised her yet again returning to Elena's arms. She smiled.

She kissed him again and took a deep breath. "I won't lie…I've sucked plenty of cock…but this…this I'm a little nervous about." Tseng could feel the tenseness in her body.

"It's okay. You have to talk to me. Tell me…when it hurts too much. Tell me what you like. Tell me what you don't like." He assured her burying his lips in her neck. She wrapped her arms around him, letting her fingers comb through semi-long black hair. Elena let out an audible gasp, though soft in nature. She dug her fingers into the top of Tseng's shoulders. The room was dark but he could still see the pain in her face. "God, you're tight….my god….you are…sooo….tight."

"It's so big…." Elena whispered as she tried to let her lower back relax.

"I'm gonna pretend like that's true." He could feel her fingernails digging harder and harder into him, the deeper he pressed into her. Elena breathed harder and tried to spread her legs a little wider.

"Oh, I want you to have me so bad…"

* * *

><p>"Here. Take this." Cissnei threw a pillow at Zack and dropped a blanket onto the couch. "You two can fight over who gets the couch. If you need anything bother Rude, not me."<p>

"Why can't we bother you?" Angeal asked her, taking another pillow and blanket from her.

"Because I'll be BUSY!" She said heading for the stairs.

"Busy doing what, exactly?" Zack asked her, claiming the couch. He already knew…but he simply wanted to annoy her.

"I'm so done with you. I'm gonna' get fucked like crazy now."

"Cissnei, if that doesn't work out you can always come down here and get fucked." Angeal told her.

"Keep dreamin' Hewley." Cissnei disappeared up the stairs. The living room was dark but she knew it was an absolute mess. She didn't care, that could wait for tomorrow. She poked her head into the room where Rude had crashed, only to find him completely passed out. He would be in bad shape in the morning. Cissnei opened the door to her own room before locking it behind her. She wasn't kidding when she had told Angeal and Zack not to bother her.

"Hey, hey….hey….I have an idea." Reno said pointing at Cissnei and shooting vodka straight from the bottle.

"What is it?" Cissnei asked beginning to peel her clothes off. She thought the apartment was hot and so she went straight for the thermostat.

"We should get a bird!" Reno said.

"Oh my god…what the fuck Reno? You're fucked up. We need a bird like we need a kick in the ass." She said grabbing a pack of cigarettes and a lighter off the top of the chest of drawers.

"No, no, no, no. Hear me out, baby. We could get like….a big ass bird. Not one of those little ones. We could teach it to talk and do shit!" Reno insisted as Cissnei leaned on the edge of the bed and lit her cigarette.

"You better sure as hell be glad that I love you. You're all…hyped up on coke. We are NOT getting a bird. It would be worse than a fuckin' two-year-old." She took a drag, grabbed an ash tray and laid down beside Reno. He put an arm around her. "What are we watching anyway?"

"A slasher flick that borderlines on soft-core porn." Reno kissed her and took a cigarette out of the pack.

"Oooh sweet. This better be just starting." She insisted.

"It is. But you did miss that one chick blow that other guy in the first like seven minutes." He kissed her again.

"Why'd she blow him?" Cissnei asked.

"I have no idea." Reno answered her.

"I bet we find out." Cissnei said taking the bottle of vodka from Reno.

* * *

><p>She let her hands drift through dark hair. It seemed as though Tseng was letting it grow. It was in between…not short but not necessarily long. He had done this before because he was too good to her in so many ways. So gentle, so in tune with her wants….her needs. Elena held on to him.<p>

"I want ya' to come boss…" she begged through her heated breaths. She knew she was close herself but not because of what was _in_ her…it was where he had his hand and what he was doing with it. Again, more evidence that he knew exactly what he was doing.

"Hold on, hold on. You like that, don't you? You like the way I touch you there." He stated to her.

"Yeah…oh yeah, I do. Do it harder. If…if you do it harder I'll come." Elena begged of him as her hot breath his Tseng's face.

"I'll try….my hardest…to….ooooh shit…" he was struggling "…hold off….until you…oooh god…" it was too late. Sure it was a good plan in his mind….but it didn't work out the way he had wanted. Elena had always wondered what a man's climax would look like from this angle….and now she knew. It excited her to see him indulge in her this much. "Oh shit….I….shit….I'm sorry it's just…." Elena stopped him by pulling his lips into hers. She didn't need or want any excuses. She had just made him come and she wanted him to finish her off in any way he damn well pleased.

* * *

><p>Cissnei was laid out over smoke-laden sheets completely naked. Reno had her legs over his shoulders and his face buried in a sea of wet. Cissnei interlaced her fingers with his, pulling his hands up her body. Reno loved the sounds that escaped her, pure passion for him. It was a cocaine-induced fuck that was only beginning. Reno would leave her a sore, aching, exhausted, mess and Cissnei would leave him soaked, drained, dizzy and ferociously satisfied. It was binge sex brought on by an incredible amount of snow. Reno and Cissnei had quite a scare a year and a half earlier. Too much coke lead to her forgetting her pill. A month and a half later she was in the bathroom staring at a piece of plastic harder than she had ever stared at anything praying for one pink line. Thank god there had been just one. Lesson learned: you gotta' take that pill every…damn…day.<p>

Reno left soft kisses in a trail up her stomach until he unlaced his fingers from hers and rolled her over so that her back was facing him. He put the weight of his body on her back, long red hair tickling her skin. Her shoved her hair aside and let his teeth graze the back of her neck. His hands roamed over her smooth skin. It drove her crazy when he bit her neck like this. Some would think it a bit….like a fetish…and it was. She also liked it when Reno gagged her with the tie he didn't wear and beat her with…well, the other tie he never wore. It didn't hurt her, but it made the sweetest, most wicked crack because of the way the fabric was woven.

Cissnei let him have her as long as she could take it before pushing her body against his and shoving Reno off of her. She pushed him on his back and straddled him, letting her body slink all over him. "You better hold on tight, baby." Cissnei said sliding down onto him. To Cissnei, Reno was a five ticket thrill ride…and well worth the wait.

* * *

><p>Elena's chest heaved as Tseng pushed blonde hair out of her face. She was sweating all over. "Are you okay?" he kissed her forehead. He could feel her shake her head yes against his lips. "I need to take this off…don't….move." he kissed her again. He didn't want to leave her; now of all times. But this thing <em>needed<em> to come off. Lambskin wasn't as sticky as latex, but it made just as much of a mess. Elena had never been more grateful for her air conditioning unit to kick on. As promised, he wasn't long. Elena reached up for Tseng, putting her arm around his back and pulling him down beside her. He stared at her in the darkness, still pushing stray strands of blonde hair away from her forehead.

"I wanted you to come first….but…my hand wouldn't work with the rest of me."

"Oooh believe me…I don't give a shit. Watchin' you come…made it happen that much easier for me. You…are the first man to ever touch me like that...there. Well, you're the first man to do anything like that to me." Elena sighed when she said it.

"Seventy percent of women never have an orgasm from intercourse. You _have_ to be touched…to make it happen for you." Tseng told her.

"I lose my virginity and I get a statistic in one night…I'm a lucky woman. Where'd you hear that?" Elena asked as Tseng held her against him.

"I read it in_Self_ magazine. Thirty-two percent of women lose their virginity by age nineteen. Forty-six percent of women won't have sex with the lights on because they're self conscious about their bodies. Fifteen percent don't enjoy giving head." He rattled it off like it was written on a piece of paper in front of him. Elena laughed.

"Oh my god, you…are somethin' else."

"Do you like to give head?" he asked her.

"Between you and me…I love it. I'll prove it later." Elena promised before kissing him.

* * *

><p>Cissnei had worn herself out on top and so had pulled Reno on her but that didn't last long. Her knees were going to have miserable burns on them. Reno had her in the floor… and crying out for him. The way he held on to her and the way he plowed in to her had her desperate for more and more. Cissnei got louder and louder the harder he got. Suddenly, Cissnei stopped him because she could feel blood on her knees. "Oh fuck…fuck…shit….shiiiiiit god. My knees…my….they're fuckin' raw. Ooooh shit." Cissnei moaned through her breathlessness.<p>

"Shit, baby. I drew some fuckin' blood on you. Come here." Reno picked her up and threw her back into the sheets. Neither of them thought about her getting blood everywhere. "Hold on to me. I'll make a strong finish." Reno promised her. Cissnei clawed her fingers into his back leaving streaks of pink and red in her wake. His name escaping her lips was furious heat. They had been at this for nearly an hour and the binge was at it's height. Reno's body worked in harmony with hers. They made sex look like a porno and they'd make it boom like the fourth of July. Reno knew every way to touch her to make her explode. She could feel him shove her legs wider apart and then a rush inside of her. God, it happened so fast. There were times Cissnei liked it to happen fast…especially now after so much passion. She was right behind him, responding to his skillful touch.

"Oh, Reno….Reno…god, you can fuck." She was so breathless and her knees were burning. Reno didn't answer her, his pulse was practically beating out of his neck. He wanted a cigarette but he was too breathless to even reach for the pack. He rested beside her for a moment until he could finally breathe again.

"Oooooh Cissnei." He let out a long sigh. "Hey…you're the best fuckin' thing that ever happened to me." He was high but sincere.

It had been one hell of a night…

* * *

><p>Again, my apologies for typos. I promise the next chapter will have much much fewer.<p> 


End file.
